Typhon's Revenge
by XxDarknessFallzxX
Summary: Starts a year after the Last Olympian. Story's about a girl with extraordinary powers who is part of a prophecy and must save the gods from ultimate destruction. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A year after The Last Olympian…_

Chiron had called a meeting in the pavilion. Everyone was there, they had to be. Something important was going on.

Seventeen-year-old Percy sat at the Poseidon table next to the fifteen-year-old boy they had discovered back in March. Percy liked the boy, he was hilarious and fun to be around. He was quiet now, though.

The boy's name was Jakob, and everyone called him Jake. He was another son of Poseidon, something else Poseidon forgot to mention. His mother died back in February. Poseidon had no choice but to lead him to the camp. The boy was a spitting image of Percy, with the sea green eyes and black hair.

"What's going on, Perc?" asked Jake in a small voice. Jake was the only one who called Percy, Perc.

"I don't know." said Percy honestly.

Chiron stood up on all fours (yes, he was a centaur--half-human, half-horse. Please, no gasps. If you are reading this, you should have read the first five books.) and spoke, "Welcome, everyone. I have a very important announcement to make. We have a new half-blood coming to the camp."

"No surprise, there." said Clarisse.

Everyone agreed. Since the end of the war, more and more half-bloods have been popping up all around the United States. Fourteen new ones had come to the camp, including Jakob.

Percy glanced at Annabeth, his girlfriend. She gave him a pained smile.

Chiron continued, "It is a girl. Her name is Alena. She is… well, I understand this may seem a little weird, but her father is Zeus and her mother is… Artemis."

Silence for a minute.

Adam, a new kid, said, "Woah. Isn't Artemis, like, Zeus's daughter? What are they doing in bed?"

Jake spoke up. "That doesn't really matter that much. It may be a little creepy to you and I, but the real problem is that she is ARTEMIS'S daughter. Artemis is a virgin goddess, remember? Never supposed to have sex or get married?"

"It's still sick." said another new girl, Bridget. She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

Jake sighed. "No way of getting through to these people." he whispered to Percy. Percy smiled.

"Yes," said Chiron, "You are correct, Jake. She is a virgin goddess, and ultimately did something she never should of done. But the past cannot be rewritten.

"The real problem is that Alena has extraordinary powers because she is a daughter of the king god and a virgin goddess. She can do anything, such as control the elements, like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She can also create a enchilada out of thin air. I think Grover may like that skill."

Grover, a satyr, grinned from over in his seat. "I like her already."

He loves enchiladas, if you didn't catch on yet.

"She is the key to another prophecy, we just don't know what that prophecy is yet." said Chiron.

"Huh…???" said a lot of people in the crowd.

"Rachel says she is part of a prophecy about a prophecy. Yes, yes, it is all very confusing. Anyway, the girl is coming. She is fourteen and does not have control of her powers yet. I would recommend NOT angering her. Oh, and Artemis and the Hunters are coming along with her."

Groans from everyone.

"Quiet! They will only be here for a few weeks while Alena gets settled. No one worry. Plus all the gods will be coming here tomorrow." said Chiron.

Gasps. All the gods? Hades doesn't even leave the underworld ever unless it is during the winter solstice.

"Yes, _all_ the gods. Before they come, we will all go to Mount Olympus. An assembly will be held there."

Silence.

"Yeah, demigods. This girl is that important."


	2. The Assembly

**Chapter 1: The Assembly**

**I was scared. No, scratch that, I was TERRIFIED. I'd been with the Hunters for one week, and now they were having me meet ALL the gods. If I make them mad, I could BE KILLED. Yup, I was terrified. Do you blame me, though? I mean, it was the GREEK GODS.**

**Yes, I like using All-Caps. Don't question me.**

**My name's Alena, if you care. I am the daughter of Zeus (king god and ruler of the sky or whatever. The only things I know about Greek mythology--or reality, considering these myths are real--is what I've learned from Artemis) and Artemis (goddess of the hunt and wilderness, virgin goddess, and also MEH MAMA). A week ago, I thought my adoptive parents were my biological parents, but they weren't. When they were killed (they were on a cruise and a HUGE tidal wave sunk their boat--bad Poseidon), Artemis found me and took me in.**

**At first, I didn't believe her when she said who she was. I mean, GODDESS OF THE HUNT?? Yeah, right! But then, she showed me what she could do. I mean, hunting. She's in the body of a twelve-year-old and she took down a wild bull!! Man, did I believe her then.**

**Anyway, she began to train me. Soon, we learned what I could do. I could make enchiladas appear. OH, MY GOD!! AN ENCHILADA!! …who cares? But then, I started to move rocks around and create tornadoes.**

**Yeah, Mama got in going on.**

**When Artemis realized what I could do, she assembled a meeting of the gods, which was TODAY. I was freaking out.**

**The only person I trusted in my new life (including my mother) was helping me get ready. Her name was Thalia. She was pinning part of my way-too-curly-hair back in a cute style. Don't ask me what the style was called, I'm horrible with fashion.**

**I smoothed down my green velvet dress and looked at Thalia through the mirror. "Do you think they'll like me?"**

"**They will. Especially your father. He'll love you." she replied.**

**By the way, Thalia was my half-sister. Her father is also Zeus.**

"**Think so?"**

"**Yes." she said.**

**I swallowed down bile. I hoped I wouldn't puke or anything. Along with the gods and goddesses who would be there, the entire Camp Half-Blood would be there. Apparently, the gods have a camp where half-bloods go to so they can learn how to fight all the mythological creatures that hunt them. Half-bloods are kids who have one god parent and one human parent. I am a full-blood, I suppose.**

**Artemis walked into my little changing room place. It was in Mount Olympus, which was in the Empire State Building, 600th**** floor. Kinda cool, I guess.**

"**Alena… everyone is here." said Artemis.**

**I almost threw up then and there.**

**Thalia patted my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Everyone's going to love you. Don't worry."**

"**How can I not worry?" I said, turning to her.**

"**I don't know if you can't, but on the bright side, you look beautiful." said Artemis.**

**I turned back to the mirror. I had to admit, I looked almost pretty. Mama did say ALMOST.**

**My curly, brown hair fell gently below my shoulders, part of it up in a curled ponytail-thing. I told you I wasn't good with fashion. I wore a spaghetti-strap velvet dress that went to the floor. Lace hung over the velvet from the top of my thighs, down. I had on light pink blush, mascara, black eye liner, and soft green eye shadow. I had long, curly eyelashes and brown eyes that had green and gold specks in them. I looked WAY more like Artemis than Zeus, but not even close to being as gorgeous as they both are. I sighed. ALMOST.**

**I watched as Artemis closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She became an adult, thirty or so. Yeah, she could change what age she was. All gods can do that. "Show time, daughter. Did I mention that Hestia is also going to be there?"**

**I groaned. "Oh, god! I mean… oh, gods!!"**

**Artemis smiled. "Just come on."**

**I stood up and waited. The Hunters walked into the main room thingy where EVERYONE was. Thalia patted my shoulder, kissed my cheek, and followed the other Hunters into the room.**

**I squeezed Artemis's arm. "What do I do again?"**

**She smiled softly. "When I say your name, you walk into the room."**

"**What if I trip over these high heels?" I pulled up my dress to show green dress shoes. I sucked at walking in high heels.**

"**There are tons of 'what if's'," she said, "But if you don't think about them, you will be perfect. Trust me."**

**Sorry, Mom, but I don't.**

**She gave me a quick hug and walked in, smiling widely. I swallowed hard. I tried to listen to what Artemis was saying, but all I heard was, "Blah… blah… Alena Delragard."**

**Oh my god… gods.**

**I took a deep, deep breath, held my head high, and walked into the room. All I heard was the clip-clop of my heels as I walked. Then I stopped before the gods.**

**I looked around. Zeus, my father, sat in the middle. Next to him was Hera, his wife. I could tell she didn't like me already, considering I was the DAUGHTER of HER HUSBAND with ANOTHER WOMAN. Anyway, next to her was Poseidon, god of the sea. He gave me a big smile. Probably apologizing for killing my parents or something. Or maybe he was just being nice. Then, sitting in a little space between the two huge chairs was Hades, god of the underworld. He didn't look particularly fond of me.**

**To one side of the Big Three was the women, the other the men. For the men, there was Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Ares. For the women, there was Artemis, Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite. Even Persephone was sitting next to her mother, Demeter.**

**In the corner, there was a fire lit. A face appeared in the fire: Hestia. The kids from Camp Half-Blood were sitting on the sides. Everyone was here.**

**I swallowed hard again. I kept my head high, though, and smiled graciously. I didn't bow or anything. Like Artemis said yesterday, "You are more powerful than any of them, even Zeus. You do not have to show them any mercy. They are below you."**

**Now, I knew that sounded harsh, but I WAS more powerful (being able to do anything and all), and I was NOT going to show ANY mercy.**

**I waited for Zeus to say something, but was surprised when someone else said something before him.**

"**Woah, the chick's hot!!" said a half-blood, sitting at the right.**

**I turned to him, my face still neutral. I was laughing inside. What a freak. A centaur shushed him. "Quiet, Adam."**

**I turned back to the gods. When they still didn't say anything, I said, "Greetings, gods and goddesses."**

"**Hey, girlfriend. Whaz up?" said Apollo, taking me by surprise. I took a step back, momentarily frighten.**

"**Brother…" warned Artemis.**

"**What? Just sayin' hello to the girl." Apollo turned on his Ipod. I supposed he didn't care about me. I feel so loved already.**

"**Ignore Apollo, he's a teenage dork." said Hestia, rolling her eyes.**

"**I heard that." said Apollo.**

"**And I care why…?" asked Hestia.**

"**Hush, you two." said Zeus.**

"**You should care." said Apollo.**

"**Well, I don't." replied Hestia.**

"**I said hush, you two. Act like adults, not children." said Zeus.**

**Apollo sniffled. "No one cares about me!! Oh, wait, it's just little miss **_**Hestia**_**. And I **_**am**_** an adult. I am one AMAZING god!!"**

**Hestia snorted. "Amazing?"**

"**SHUT UP!!" cried Zeus.**

**I couldn't help it. I laughed. Soon, everyone else was laughing. Once it quieted down, Zeus said, "Well, I suppose you think this is a laughing matter, Alena."**

**My smile faded. "No, it is not. Not even close."**

"**OHHHHHHHHH, you're the girl who has all those cool powers and is in a prophecy. Can you make me an enchilada?" said Apollo.**

**I smiled sweetly. "Yes, but later. You are the god of prophecies, no? Do you have any information about this prophecy?"**

**I was doing well. No vomit coming up yet. Oh yeah, I am on a roll.**

"**Nope, sweet thang, can't help ya there." he replied.**

**Dang.**

"**No, we don't have any information about that yet, but we need to evaluate your powers and how well you are at using your skills." said Zeus.**

**I heard Thalia giggle. I smiled.**

"**Something funny, Thalia?" asked Zeus.**

"**Uh, nothing. Just that Alena sucks at using her powers."**

"**Thank you, Thalia." I said.**

"**Oh, you're welcome, sis."**

**I shot her a look and turned back to Zeus. "She is right, I am not good with my… powers." I said, uncomfortable with the term "powers".**

"**That is all right, daughter, that is why we will be here for you today. We will see what you need to improve on and what are your strengths and help you."**

**I cringed a little when he called me his daughter. I didn't exactly want to be seen as that.**

"**No offense to Alena or anything, but she has to improve on **_**everything**_**." said Thalia.**

"**Are you just wishing I'll fail?" I ask her.**

"**No… just being honest."**

"**So… you can't make me an enchilada?" asked Apollo.**

"**That's the only thing she **_**has **_**mastered." said Thalia.**

"**Thalia! Please be quiet!" I begged.**

"**Sorry." she muttered.**

"**Are they always like this?" Zeus asked Artemis.**

"**Yeah." she answered, smiling at us.**

"**Well, this is all good and dandy, but can we please get to the task at hand?" asked Dionysus, who was playing with a grapevine.**

"**Yes, should we keep the girl or kill her?" asked Ares, fire in his eyes.**

**My world shifted. I thought I was going to faint.**

"**I think we should kill her. Look at what happened with **_**Percy**_**." Ares spat the name out like it was a disease.**

**All eyes settled upon a boy sitting to the left of the gods. He grew red in the face. "Why are we talking about me?"**

**Before anyone could say anything, I said, "As I have been told, Percy saved your sorry behinds last year in an epic war. He did nothing wrong. He fought for you, risking his life. He was a major reason why you won the war. This may not have anything at all to do with me, but this right now does not involve him or any other demigod and I would appreciate it if you left them out of this."**

**The room grew silent. I probably shouldn't have said that. Oh no, they're going to kill me. I stood up to them, that's probably frowned upon. Probably? Yeah, yeah it is. I'm going to be killed.**

"**I like this girl. She's got spunk." says Hephaestus.**

"**I didn't kill Percy and I am not going to kill my daughter." said Zeus.**

"**What if this prophecy is as bad as the previous one? What if this girl doesn't **_**miraculously**_** get herself out of it and kills us all in another war?" asks Ares.**

"**I say we give her a shot." said Poseidon.**

"**Oh, you only say that because we didn't kill your son when we had the chance." said Dionysus.**

"**Oh, just shut your trap."**

"**Gentlemen, please act civilized." said Zeus.**

"**I will when Poseidon does." says Dionysus.**

**Suddenly, all the gods began talking. I could feel my blood pressure rising. They're talking about me as if I'm not here! "Please… everyone, quiet!!" I yelled.**

**Silence.**

"**Let's just have a vote, okay? All in favor of keeping me alive, raise your hand."**

**No one raised their hands immediately. I began to pray. I didn't know who I was praying to because the only gods were right here, deciding my death.**

**Poseidon's hand went up. Then Demeter, then Zeus and Artemis, then Apollo, Hephaestus, and Athena. I waited for a second. Hestia said, "If I had a hand at the moment, I would raise it."**

**I smiled. "Okay. Um…"**

"**Father!" called a boy near the Percy kid. He looked to be about my age. "I mean, Hades, why won't you raise your hand?"**

**As Hades went to reply, Thalia said, "May I remind you, Alena can change mortality into immortality and IMMORTALITY to MORTALITY. Meaning she can ultimately… kill all the gods."**

**After a second, Hades asked, "Can she kill the Titans?"**

**I swallowed hard, but told the truth. "This may sound rather mean, but I don't mean it to be. The Titans are more powerful than you, so it would be harder to kill them. It would take more power and a lot of training to be able to do that to them."**

**He still didn't raise his hand. Thankfully, no hands went down to the comment of them being less powerful. Persephone did raise her hand, though.**

**I spoke. "That is nine out of fourteen. Five of you think I should be killed. Nine is a larger number than five, I stay alive. For now."**

"**Okay! We've decided the girl stays, so lets go to my **_**wonderful**_** camp and see what the girlie can do." said Dionysus.**

**With that, we left and headed for Camp Half-Blood.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Temper

I can't believe how suckish I am at my powers. I mean, I arrived at Camp Half-Blood and the gods wanted me to show them what I can do with my powers. I made a steaming enchilada on a plate and gave it to Apollo.

"Cool," he said, taking a bite out of his food, "I give her an A+."

"What else can you do?" asked Athena, goddess of wisdom and war.

I smiled sweetly. "I can make rocks move."

They took me over to the lake and asked me to move the rocks in the shallow part of the water. I smiled again, breathed in, and willed the rocks to move. A single rock raised into the air about an inch.

"Damn!" I said, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I'd been practicing this for twenty hours in the past three days and still haven't gotten in right. One minute I would have the rock in the air, the next couldn't get it up, and soon would get so angry at myself I'd end up throwing the rock at Thalia's head.

"Alena, watch your language." said Zeus, frowning.

I stomped my foot. Suddenly a huge wave of water splashed up, dousing the gods. Immediately Ares dried off from the heat of his anger. He said, "Now, you listen here, little missy --."

"Thanks for all the help." I said quickly and walked away before they could say anything. How exactly were they going to get me to improve on my powers? It would take years for me to master anything but making enchiladas.

I walked over to the pavilion and sat down at any odd table. I looked around for something to practice on to work up my powers. I could uproot the grass… no, that might not be very nice.

"Hey, you're sitting at the Aphrodite table. And the last time I checked, you weren't no daughter of Aphrodite." said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see two blond girls looking at me. I stood up. "Uh… sorry. I didn't mean to sit at your table."

"Of course, you didn't. You didn't know." said one of the girls. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Just don't do it again."

I was taken aback. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" I ask. I should've just walked away like I did with the gods, but I'm not very good at keeping my temper.

"Nice rhyming." said the other girl.

"I asked you a question." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Just keep out of our way, and we'll keep out of yours, 'kay?" said the girl who spoke first.

"I think you should shut your f--." I started.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?" Thalia and another blond girl came over.

I looked at Thalia. "Nothing much."

The two girls walked away.

"This is my friend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my sister, Alena." said Thalia, introducing me to the girl.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." she smiled. She seemed nicer than the other girls, which was good. "So you're Artemis's daughter."

"Uh… yeah." I blushed. I suppose it wasn't going to be easy to be known as the _virgin_ goddess's _daughter_.

I looked over at the gods, who were still by the lake. The two blondes were talking to Aphrodite and pointing over at me. Ares rolled his eyes and starting walking over to me. "Oh no." I breathed.

"What's going on?" asked Annabeth looking at Ares.

"Hey, I hear you're tormenting my girl's daughters." said Ares, his fire eyes burning holes into me.

"One, I wasn't tormenting them. Two, your girl is sleeping around with other men, wouldn't you dislike them anyway? And three, your girl is married to another man." I said.

"I'm not the one with a mommy who promised to stay a virgin her whole life and ended up having sex with her own daddy." retorted Ares.

Murder flashed in my eyes. I started breathing heavily. All of a sudden, the wind picked up drastically. Ares's hat flew off his head. "Hey --."

"Don't you dare say anything about either of my parents." I say, as the wind continued to pick up.

"Woah, what in Hades is going on?" asked Ares.

I snapped my fingers and the wind died away. "You were saying something about my parents?"

I walked away before he could reply. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Alena… Alena, what was that?" asked Thalia. Annabeth and her had followed me.

"I just lost my temper, that's all." I said.

I rounded the corner of a building and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

The kid I pumped into looked exactly like Percy, with the green eyes and black hair. "No harm done, Alena. I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you. You obviously know me, um… Well, I'll see you around." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, see you around." he says, "Hello, Annabeth."

"Hi, Jake. Oh, this is Thalia." said Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you." says Thalia.

"You too. I'll see you guys later then. Bye." he said, the walked around the three of us.

"Who's that?" I ask Thalia and Annabeth.

"Jake. Another son of Poseidon. Looks just like Percy, doesn't he? But what I really want to know is what happened back there with those two girls?" said Thalia.

"Nothing." I answer, "They just got mad that I was sitting at their table and I wasn't going to take any of their crap. I didn't know which table was which."

"Did you hurt them?" she accuses.

"No!"

"… okay. I just wanted you to meet Annabeth. When the Hunters leave, she will be someone you'll be able to know and talk to."

"All right. Who's your mother?" I ask.

"Athena." she answers.

"Oh, she seems nice. I like her."

"Yeah, since she's the goddess of wisdom, Annabeth is so smart she makes the two of us look like apes." says Thalia.

I smiled. "I guess I won't be playing chess with you anytime soon. Thalia, can I go to sleep now?"

"It's only three in the afternoon. The gods might want to test you still. Plus we have dinner."

"Tell everyone I don't fell well. Which cabin do I go to?"

She told me, I wished them a good day, and I left. I don't know why, but I was extremely tired. Maybe it was from having a bad day.

Really, I wasn't a terribly smart person. I stood up to the gods (something I am not supposed to do), gave them a salty bath, and angered a god who don't really want to anger. I think against anyone in the smarts department, I'd look like an ape.

I laid down on one of the bunks and closed my eyes. I wonder what the prophecy is and what I have to do. I hope it isn't anything quite as important as the last, because if it is, there won't be a pretty outlook. If I don't learn how to control my powers and control my temper around the gods, everybody is going to die.

What a happy thought.

"_Go to sleep, young Alena."_

Say what?

"_Go to sleep."_

"Who are you?" I ask aloud, then realize the voice was coming from inside my head. Creepy.

"_I am Morpheus, the god of dreams, go to sleep. A special dream awaits you."_

What? I beg your pardon? The god of dreams? What's going on?

"_You need to sleep. You say you were tired. Now you can sleep and dream."_

Why do I need to dream? What is so special about a dream? What is going on? I ask Morpheus, who sounded like he was inside my brain.

"_Sleep."_ Morpheus commanded.

Within the second, I fell into a long, restless sleep, full of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Dream

About three seconds after I feel asleep, I blinked my eyes back open. Okay… no dream. And suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore. I got out of my bunk and walked out of the cabin.

What I saw stopped me up short. Everyone was getting ready for battle, putting on all that protective junk and whatnot, but also putting on what looked to be liked scuba diving equipment.

I walked up to the girl Annabeth I had talked to earlier, who was helping Percy put on the scuba stuff. "Hi, Annabeth. What's going on here? Is something wrong?"

She ignored me. "Percy, has your father came back with any news?"

He sighed. "Typhon has completely destroyed his palace. I don't know what to do. He won't let me go down there to help him. Echidna is reeking havoc like her normal self, and Typhon's children aren't exactly a help."

She didn't reply. "I hope Alena's smart enough to get us out of this."

"It's probably already too late, anyway." said a satyr who had came over, "I bet it's too late."

"Way to be optimistic, Grover." said Percy.

"Well, sorry. But how did he get out of Tartarus in the first place?"

"Grover, we already know that no one knows that! If you're not going to help at the moment, I suggest you leave." said Annabeth.

Grover, his head down, turns and walks away.

"You didn't have to be mean." says Percy.

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's just… we just got done with one war, I don't want this one. I suppose I'm a little irritable."

Percy snorted. "A little?"

"You know what --."

"I get what you're talking about. I don't want to fight in this war. It doesn't seem fair to have to." said Percy, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but we still have to."

They were quiet after that. I sighed. "Still here, guys. Hello?"

"They can't hear you." said a calm voice behind me. I slowly turned around and stared into the face of a man I did not know.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Who do you think brought you here?"

I swallowed hard. "Morpheus?"

"Yes, little girl. I brought you here. Normally, I don't show the future, but I thought you'd be interested to watch this."

"Watch what?"

"This. The future. Your failed attempt at saving the world." Morpheus smiled.

"Failed?" I asked, my stomach suddenly hurting.

"Yes, _failed_. See, everyone here is getting ready for battle. You all are going down to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean to fight Typhon. Mostly you, with your _fantastic_ powers, but everyone fights him. You fail because you fail to remember one crucial person and go after the wrong person."

"What? What do you mean? Who should I be going after?" I ask.

"What makes you so certain I am going to tell you?"

That stops me up short. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

He shrugs. "I don't feel like it."

"I beg your --?"

"Shush, little girl. Watch your inevitable doom." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I screamed at no one. "Come back and fight like a man!" I stomped on the ground like a big baby. "Tell me what I'm going to do wrong! Come BACK!!"

Suddenly everyone began to march forward into the distance… into my and their inevitable doom. I ran to catch up with Annabeth and Percy. "Stop! Stop you two, don't go! It won't help!"

I tried to grab Annabeth's arm to hold her back, but an unseen force held me back. She kept on marching, her face neutral, but determined. How could I get through to her to tell her to not leave?

"So silly, little girl!" cried a voice from above. It was Morpheus's voice, but I couldn't see him anywhere. "You can't get her attention, there's no way to stop the terrible thing that is bound to happen. That's why they call it the 'inevitable doom!' Silly girl!"

I frowned, then screamed at the top of my lungs, "STOP! EVERYONE STOP NOW!!!! YOU--HAVE--TO--STOP!!!! TURN AROUND!!!!"

I stopped screaming abruptly when I saw myself walking past. I had the full body armor on, including the scuba diving stuff and something that looked like a snorkel. I would have laughed at how stupid I looked until I noticed the look on my face. I looked mad enough to kill a bull with one deathly stare. I watched open-mouthed at myself as I walked away. Why didn't I just stop? Why didn't I just listen to someone else for once in my life, even if it was only me from the past?

"Alena?" I called out. She… me… (whatever) didn't turn around or look back. She just kept marching in perfect unison with everyone else.

Is that it? Are we just doomed? And is it all my fault?

A boy with black hair started to walk by. I recognized him as Jake, the boy I bumped into earlier. I called out, "Jake--stop."

The boy stopped. Filled with hope, I caught up to him and stood in front. "Jake, you have to stop. Everyone is going to be killed!"

He cocked his head to the side. "Who's there?"

Good, he could hear me. Why only him, though? Did it matter really--I could get through to someone! "It's me--Alena."

"Alena, where are you? Aren't you up there, closer to the front?" he looked around. He couldn't see me, I realized.

"No, no. It's not me, exactly. I mean, it's me, just not… me. Never mind. You have to stop everyone. You can't go into the ocean."

He smiled sweetly at the place where my voice was coming from. "Oh, Alena, don't worry. I'm scared too. Everything's going to be fine, I promise. We'll win this war just like the last one. You are more powerful than Typhon, you'll beat the crap out of him."

"I know I will." I said, impatient. "It's not that I am worried about that, we will destroy him. The problem is we are going after the wrong guy!"

He smiled again. "Oh, come on. We know he's the one in the prophecy because he came back."

"Jake, listen to me! We are going after the wrong person! Tell everyone to turn around!" I said.

He shook his head. "I'm telling you, don't worry. We are doing the right thing. Let's go, Alena."

He walked away from me. I stood stunned for a second, then felt complete despair. I couldn't even get through to the one person that could hear me. That's it. I'm dead. We're all dead. And it's my fault. All because of me.

"So true!" called Morpheus from above.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the sky. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault? I thought this was all your fault."

I hesitated a second. "_This_ may be my fault, but having to see it is yours."

"Oh, I did you a favor. Now you know not to go after Typhon."

"But I don't know who to go after! And how do I know this isn't all a lie, that you are trying to trick me so I don't go after him later?"

He laughed. "I am not that smart."

I nodded to myself. That was true.

"There's no way out, though. You have no way of figuring out the real person you have to go after. No way." he began to laugh evilly.

I noticed everyone had already passed me and was leaving the camp. How were they going to get to the Atlantic Ocean--walk there?

No! Who cares at the moment? I had to stop them!

I ran a few steps and yelled for everyone to stop. I kept on screaming… and screaming and screaming, trying to get through to the campers, while Morpheus cackled like a madman.

* * *

I woke up on my bunk, the covers tangled around my body, in a cold sweat. "Oh my gods." I whispered to myself.

I saw Thalia's head poke out from the top bunk. Sleepily, she asked, "Alena? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I'm not okay." I said.

"What's wrong?" she jumped down from her bunk, somehow quietly landing on the wood floor. She sat on my bunk.

I licked my lips. Should I tell her? Would she just have the same reaction as Jake? Would it even help?

Might as well. What do I have to lose? "Well…" I told her my dream. She listened carefully and didn't interrupt.

When I finished, she sighed. "Are you sure you weren't just dreaming? I mean, we don't even know for sure if it's Typhon we're after. It could be any Titan, or god, actually. We don't know."

"But it's Typhon, Thalia! I'm telling you!"

She went to reply, but was cut off when the door burst open. Zeus walked in. "Thalia, Alena. We need you right away."

"Why?" I asked.

"Rachel has the prophecy about the war. Looks like we'll be going after Typhon. He has somehow managed to get out of Tartarus, and we don't know how."

I looked at Thalia, who's face remained neutral, but the look in her eyes told me she realized that my dream was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

_The one who has gotten away_

_From the depths of Tartarus, he had laid_

_The one with the power over the wind_

_Has come back to destroy his kin_

_The one who has gotten away_

_From the depths of Tartarus, they had laid_

_The one with the tricks will trick you all_

_Mount Olympus may just fall_

_The one with incredible power_

_Shall make you all cower_

_She will help you out_

_But will she take the correct route?_

_The one with incredible power_

_Shall make you all cower_

_The trickster will try to trick her_

_Will you know what to do for sure?_

_The one who has gotten away_

_From the depths of Tartarus, they had laid_

_Now they are out and ready to play_

_Will everything in Olympus end up okay?_

That was the prophecy. I didn't understand any of it, but that's just me. After Rachel--red-headed girl who is apparently the Oracle--finished reading it to us from a scroll she had written it down on, no one spoke for a while. Then Thalia looked at me, her eyes showing she understood something. She said, "Alena? Do you want to tell everyone about your dream?"

I swallowed nervously. I told everyone. We were in the main building. It was the gods, Chiron, a few selected campers, the satyr from my dream, Thalia, and me.

"Well, that explains a lot of parts in this prophecy." said Athena.

"How so?" I ask.

"Can I ask a question?" asks Jake.

"Sure. What?" I say.

"Why in your dream could I only hear you?"

I shrug. "How should I know? Ask Morpheus."

"Back to the prophecy, people." says Dionysus.

"Yeah. Athena, how does that explain a lot?" I ask the goddess.

"Let's start with the first stanza. _The one who has gotten away,_ _From the depths of Tartarus, he has laid_. That has to be Typhon, who has somehow left Tartarus. The next two lines confirm this theory by saying he is the Titan of the wind and has come back to destroy his kin, which is probably what he plans on doing.

"The second stanza starts off the same as the first, with the same two lines, except _he has laid_, is changed to _they had laid_, so he must have let someone else out to help him. He could have let out his children and have one of the be the one to trick us, or something. He wouldn't have let out Kronos because Typhon is glory-hungry and wants to be the one to destroy us. Anyway, the next two lines say that the trickster will trick us, like in Alena's dream, so we have to be alert and watch out for Kronos's alliances.

"The third stanza has a different beginning. _The one with incredible power, Shall make you all cower_. That must be Alena, who has infinity power. It goes on to say that she will help us and be on our side, but she may not take the correct way and lead us all to our deaths."

I gulped. I hope I don't. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Athena continued.

"The fourth stanza starts off the same as the third one. Then it says that the trickster will try to trick Alena, meaning whoever it is will try and make Alena want to go after the wrong person. It warns us to think twice before going on to make a decision because we may go after the wrong person and give the correct one time to destroy us. We need to be sure we are right before doing something.

"The fifth and last stanza starts off like the first two stanzas, with _they_ _had laid_. Then it is mostly an ending to the prophecy, but it could also have a double meaning. _Now they are out and ready to play, Will everything in Olympus end up okay?_"

We had a moment of silence before the girl I had met before who called over Ares on me said, "Wow, you really are the smart goddess."

I gave her a dirty look. "If you haven't noticed yet, we're in the middle of a crisis."

"Really? I didn't know."

I almost slapped her. I went to pick up my hand, but Jake standing next to me laid his hand on my arm, telling me not to act foolishly, and I put mine back down. His skin was warm and soft, but I could feel goose bumps of fear.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my temper. "Okay… so what do we do now?"

"How should we know? You're the girl with the awesome powers who is supposed to save us all." said--my new name for her--the blond bitch. Excuse my poor language.

"You wanna know somethin' little miss I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else-and-can-get-on-everyone's-nerves? You can kiss my royal Polish a--."

Thalia cupped a hand over my mouth. "What she meant to say was…"

I let out a string of curse words with Thalia's mouth still across my mouth. No one understood them, but by the way the blond bitch rolled her eyes, I think she knew what I was saying.

"Alena? Are you going to be good?" Thalia asks.

I roll my own eyes. I nod reluctantly. She took her hand away.

"Ignoring whatever-her-name-is's rude comment. How are we supposed to track down Typhon?" I ask.

"We are already on it." said Ares. His wrist watch beeped three times, and he looked at it. "Speaking of it, we have located him. He's in the Atlantic Ocean, near South Carolina… heading for Poseidon's palace."

It got quiet. Then a boy named Andy--the one who said I was hot during the assembly, which seemed so long along--asked, "Hey, hot stuff, if Oceanus is the Titan of the sea, not Typhon, why is Typhon going after Poseidon's home?"

Did he seriously have to call me hot stuff _now_? While I was on nerves edge?

Jake must have sensed my discomfort because he said, "Andy? Can you please not call her 'hot stuff' and ask her questions she obviously doesn't know?"

"I was just wondering! She was the one who had the dream, shouldn't she know why?" Andy asks.

Now Jake was getting a little ticked. "No, she shouldn't. She only knows what she saw and what Morpheus told her, which she told us already. How would she know anymore than that? What, you think she's holding out on us?"

Before Andy could answer, the blond bitch said, "Uh, yeah."

I turned to her. It was the middle of the night, and she was wearing make-up. "If you don't have anything nice to say, or something that MIGHT ACTUALLY HELP, don't say anything at all and keep your loud mouth shut. And who wears make-up to bed?"

She went red in the face and went to reply, but Apollo cut her off. "Maybe little pervert Andy has a point. Even if you don't know the answer, you were the one to experience the dream. Why do you think Typhon is going after Poseidon's palace instead of Oceanus doing so?"

I waited for Thalia or Jake to speak up in my defense, but they didn't say anything. Thanks guys, you're a lot of help. "Well… maybe Typhon's going after Poseidon's palace so he can weaken one god before he goes after Mount Olympus, which is the most powerful place. Maybe he let out Oceanus to help him destroy the underwater palace because Oceanus has the power to. With Typhon's ability to control wind, he can create typhoons, tidal waves, and tsunamis with the help of Oceanus."

Everyone looked stunned. They thought I knew what was happening because that was a good explanation, but I was only guessing. Although, in my heart, I had a feeling that my hypothesis was correct.

"So you _have_ been holding out on us!" said the blond bitch.

"Go to the Elysian Fields." I growled.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me, bitch." I said.

"Oh, no you didn't."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm ain't even playin' that game."

"This argument will end now." said Zeus, "You both are on the same side and want the gods to win the war. Now apologize to each other."

"Excuse me?" the blond bitch repeated.

"You heard me, Bridget." Zeus replied. So her name was Bridget.

She sighed. "Fine. Ugh, I'm sorry." she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry too." I said, a little nicer than she had said it.

"But then, if Typhon let Oceanus out, wouldn't that make him the trickster?" asked Hephaestus, who still had his head in the prophecy.

"I don't think so." I replied, "Maybe he's just a character in the prophecy. He's going to be with Typhon, trying to destroy the palace, so he wouldn't be trying to distract us."

"Or maybe that's just what they want us to think." says Hestia, who had become a human. She said before we read the prophecy that she wasn't going to help, that she was just here to observe, but I think she's concerned too.

"Or maybe we're over thinking this way too much." said Aphrodite.

No one spoke. Maybe Oceanus is the deceiver… no. My mind wants to go through all the possibilities, but my heart is certain it's not him. "Oceanus is not the deceiver."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know for sure, but it just doesn't make sense. How could he be in two places at once?"

"He can't, but maybe Typhon just wants us to go after someone other than himself, so Oceanus and Typhon can destroy the palace while we go after no real threat." said Jake.

I didn't believe that. It was quite believable, but I just didn't think that's what is going on. "Typhon _wants_ us to go after him."

"Why would he want that?" asks Thalia.

"He wants us to think that what we figured out--that going after him is wrong--is wrong too. He wants us to over think it and go after him anyway, thinking we tricked the trickster, while the real culprit is going after something else."

"I'm telling you, maybe we're just over thinking it already." says Aphrodite.

I ignored her. "Who could get into the underworld easiest?" I ask.

Everyone looks at Hades. "In my opinion, no one can get into the underworld _easy_."

I lost my temper. "I don't give a damn what your opinion is. Who could get into the underworld?"

Taken aback, Hades answers, "Gaia would be able to, but she wouldn't agree to do so. The most likely Titan to be able to get into _my_ palace would be Prometheus."

No one spoke for a second. Everyone was remembering how last year Prometheus tried to get Percy to change sides and help the Titans. There were glimpses at Percy, who promptly blushed. My head was still in the prophecy though.

"How would Prometheus be able to get into your… palace?" It was more likely he would give me answers if I was a little kinder.

"Prometheus is a real smooth-talker. He could talk his way into getting in there." said Hades.

"Then there's the trickster. He will be destroying the underworld, while Typhon and Oceanus are destroying Poseidon's palace, while we are still trying to figure out where to go. Then two out of the three palaces will be destroyed and all Typhon has left is Mount Olympus to handle." I hypothesized.

"But Prometheus wants to win. Wouldn't he comply to the gods, who have won twice already?" asks Percy.

"I think he would do anything to get out of Tartarus." I reply.

We stood in silence, thinking about the prophecy. I knew I was right. My whole hypothesis was correct, whether or not we had to be sure of what we were going to do. We had to go after Prometheus. I was right… wasn't I?

"Maybe we should sleep on it." said Zeus, breaking the silence. "We will meet back here at nine in the morning tomorrow. Get some rest."

I turned and trudged off with everyone else, knowing in my heart that I was correct.


End file.
